


Learning Curve

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: “It doesn’t have to mean anything,” she assures him. “It’s just a friend helping another friend.”Seconds tick past like hours, and she thinks he’ll say no again. Thinks maybe she’s made it too weird. Wonders why she’s so invested in his answer now. It’s just practice, right?His breath leaves him in a rush, and she can’t make out his expression, can’tpossiblydiscern what it means—but she feels a strange bit of excitement when he answers, “Okay.”In which Rey is looking for a little moreexperienceand turns to her best friend for help.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintHeretical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintHeretical/gifts).

> I was very reluctant to add another work and break that sweet sweet 69–but I promised this gift weeks ago, and she deserves it! 💕 (Even If it’s weird and cracky.) I hope it’s what you wanted, Jess! (There’s even no corporeal Poe to be found. 🥰)  
Also, I’m OFFICIALLY off hiatus! So no more being dodgy and not answering comments and being the Reylo ghost of smutty times past! 
> 
> This is my take for the reylo_prompts CC:  
Curious Cat Prompt: “Rey is sexually inexperienced and nervous about her date with hot soccer team captain Poe (he's a senior at their college, she’s a freshman). She asks her BFF Ben if they can practice making out, and if she can try giving him a BJ. It's just dorky Ben. No way she could develop feelings for him, right?”

* * *

“_Poe Dameron?” _

If this were a cartoon, she imagines this would be the moment that Ben might spit out his drink in a flourishing spray across the table.

She rolls her eyes, taking another bite of her salad. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Okay, but”—he scoots his chair around the side of the table, leaning in as if she’s just told him some sort of government secret—“I didn’t even know you liked him.”

“I mean, I’m not picking out wedding dresses or anything.” She shrugs. “But he’s cute, and he always makes me laugh in our chemistry class.”

“I heard he had to take the class twice,” Ben snorts. 

“I said he’s cute, not a rocket scientist,” Rey laughs.

“So, why are you going out with him, then?”

She stills, her fork suspended in midair, frowning a little before she lets it rest back in her container. “You’ll laugh.”

Ben makes a face. “No, I won’t.”

She isn’t sure why she hesitates. It’s not as if she hasn’t known Ben for ten years, isn’t as if it’s a big _ deal— _but something still leaves her hesitant. He continues to look at her with those big brown eyes that have always sort of reminded her of a puppy that’s waited too long for his owner to come home—and she huffs out a sigh as she lowers her voice. 

“I’m sort of hoping he’ll help me with something.”

Ben’s brow knits. “Help you?”

“Yeah.” She shrugs nonchalantly. “Just… something I want to take care of.”

“What could Poe Dameron possibly help you with? He’s only good for fighting and fu—” There’s a moment where they just stare at each other, and Ben’s features morph steadily from disbelief to distaste. “No. Come on, Rey. No.”

“What? It’s not a big deal.”

“This isn’t something you just… _ cavalierly _hand out to someone.”

“Oh,” she snorts. “I’m sorry, I’m not quite up to date on the virginity manual for this quarter.”

His cheeks tinge pink, and she can’t help but grin at him. He averts his eyes, muttering, “I’m just saying. It should be with someone you actually like.”

“I like him well enough,” she assures him. “Plus, he’s supposedly the campus bicycle—so he’ll know what he’s doing, right?”

Ben still isn’t looking at her. “Can’t argue with that logic.”

“Was it weird?”

He flicks his eyes up. “Was _ what _weird?”

“You know…” She gestures in the general vicinity of his lap with her fork. “When you lost it.”

His blush spreads to his ears, peeking out of his hair as his jaw clenches. “No. It wasn’t weird.”

“Really? How did you manage that? Was she really good? Because I think that if you—”

“_No_, Rey.” He shakes his head. “That’s not what I mean.”

He might actually catch on fire for how red he’s getting, and it takes Rey a lot longer than it probably should for her to put two and two together. “Oh. _ Oh. _Wow. Okay. I thought”—she waves her hand aimlessly, searching for the proper way to approach your best guy friend’s sex life—“I mean, there was Bazine… at prom… I thought you…?”

Ben shakes his head furiously, looking anywhere but her face. “She was nice, but I—” He shrugs. “It didn’t feel right.”

“Aw,” she teases. “Are you waiting for your white knight?”

He rolls his eyes. “Shut up. I’m just saying. You shouldn’t be so loosey goosey about it.”

“_Loosey goosey?” _

He makes a frustrated sound, grabbing for his bag and pushing away from the outdoor table. “Never mind. Just forget it.”

“Wait!” It’s difficult to call after him with the way she’s laughed herself to tears. “Don’t leave! Who will keep me from being loosey goosey?”

He gives her the finger over his shoulder.

* * *

“Poe Dameron doesn’t sleep with virgins.”

“_Shh_.” Rey glances around the nearly empty library before giving Rose a stern look. “Could you be any louder?”

Rose shrugs. “I’m just saying.”

“How could you possibly know that? Did you guys—”

“Ew. No.” She wrinkles her nose. “Listen, Finn heard it from Hux who heard it from Kaydel who heard it from Jess who heard it from—”

“I _ get _ it,” Rey huffs. “He’s a choosy slut.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I heard a girl tried to rope him into a shotgun wedding after he took her virginity two years ago. Apparently, now he has a phobia.”

“Ugh. There goes my removal strategy.”

“Why are you suddenly so determined to get rid of it?”

“I’m in college,” Rey complains. “I feel like a baby. It feels like it’s just… looming over me. Like a hymen, if you will.”

Rose grimaces. “You’re disgusting.”

“Besides. It’s 2019. I can shirk off my proverbial chastity belt if I want to.”

“I guess.” Rose looks up from the book she’s been poring over. “You could always just… not tell him.”

“That feels very bait and switch.”

She goes back to her book. “Just a thought.” 

The seed cultivates in the less than fertile soil of her mind, growing into what is surely a shitty idea. “Maybe if I could get him really turned on, he won’t even notice.”

“Sure,” Rose tosses back. “Guys are idiots when they’re horny.”

“What do you do to Finn when you want to really turn him on?”

“Easy,” Rose laughs. “Blow job.”

Rey sticks out her tongue in a _ bleh _motion. She’s only seen dick in porn, but it’s never inspired her to want to get a taste. “Does it not taste like… penis?”

Rose stares back at her blankly. “How you managed to protect your virginity this long, I’ll never know.”

“Okay, okay. Fine. So you just… suck on it? Are we talking popsicle or lollipop scenario?” She thinks she really needs to watch more blow job porn. She always skips that part.

Rey groans. “I don’t think this is something you can hear about. It’s sort of a hands on learning experience.”

“I can’t learn with _ Poe,” _Rey huffs. “That defeats the point.”

“Well unless you have a spare dick lying around…”

She never thought she might _ want _ one just lying around until now. Her date with Poe is this weekend, and she’s already admittedly a ball of nerves just _ thinking _ about stripping down to her skivvies and _ getting the goods— _she has no idea how she’ll manage to convince the finicky manwhore that she’s somehow a pro at this sex business. 

If she could just learn enough to convince him… It wouldn’t even take much—Rey considers herself a fast learner after all, she has no doubt she’d be able to pick it up quickly. It’s not like a penis is rocket science. She just needs to find a way to get a little experience under her belt. Just some way to learn how to—

Her mouth falls open a little, and it’s probably a horrible idea, it’s _ definitely _an awkward one—but it’s the only one that comes to mind. 

She pulls out her phone, pulling up Ben’s text thread and typing out a message before she loses her nerve. 

**Hey, can I come by?**

* * *

She didn’t expect to be nervous when he opened his door. It’s just _ Ben, _after all. 

Except, when he opens the door, hair sticking up a little in the back and eyes still a bit red from the nap she’d woken him up from—she can’t help but feel a fluttering of nerves deep in her belly. This idea had seemed like such a good one, when she’d first thought of it—who better to work through her lack of sexual experience than her best friend? He already knows every single thing about her, anyway. What’s one more thing?

But as she stands there on his landing, gaping at him a little as she’s struck with this sudden bit of shock… She begins to reconsider. It’s not as if Ben isn’t _ attractive _ —with his dark hair and his full mouth and his body that looks like he takes out all his frustrations on a rowing machine—but he’s just… _ Ben_. The guy who never quite grew into his ears. The one whose crooked smile is usually the first one she wants to see when she’s feeling down. 

She shakes away her strange thoughts, pushing inside his apartment and taking a deep breath. “I want to practice kissing with you.”

He gapes back at her, shutting his door slowly and giving her an incredulous look. “Excuse me?”

“Poe doesn’t fuck around with virgins, I hear,” she explains. “And I want to seem a little more… _ experienced _than I am.”

She doesn’t mention her grand scheme of getting his dick in her mouth—thinking that she should probably work her way up to that. Kissing is a fine place to start. Maybe she can get him relaxed enough to ease him into the idea. 

“And you want to do that… with me?”

If she weren’t suddenly so nervous, she might find his oblivious look adorable. “Who else do I have to ask?”

She doesn’t miss the way his expression falters for a moment, even if he collects himself in only a second. He heaves a sigh. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? It’s just kissing.” _ For now. _“People kiss drunken strangers and their mothers.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Not like that, they don’t.”

“You’re overthinking it.”

“Yeah, well, you aren’t a drunk stranger or my mother—” He shudders a little at the thought. “—and I still think it’s a bad idea.”

“Come on, Ben,” she whines. “Remember when I stayed over for the weekend when you got your wisdom teeth out and made sure you were fed and didn’t drool yourself to death?”

“Yeah,” he snorts. “Not the same thing at all.”

“You _ owe _me some mouth-related payment.”

“Rey…” He swallows as he struggles for words. “I’m sure you could… convince Poe to do whatever you want him to without all this. He’d be an idiot not to want something with you, virgin or not.”

She feels an odd flapping in her chest like a hoard of mutant butterflies. She isn’t sure why Ben’s assurances of her worth—be they sexual or otherwise—make her so giddy, but she finds in this moment they _ absolutely _ do.

She releases a breath through her nostrils, taking a step toward him. “It doesn’t have to mean anything,” she assures him. “It’s just a friend helping another friend.”

He chews at his bottom lip, obviously struggling with this—but he doesn’t move away as she approaches. She draws closer, as if nearing a baby deer instead of a six-foot-plus man-giant who she’s just now realizing might have never even kissed a girl himself.

“Have you ever…?”

He nods. “A few times.”

_ What are you getting so antsy about, Rey? _

“Oh.” She tells herself she’s annoyed only because he’s never mentioned it. “Me too.”

He keeps his expression blank, and she takes another step. “If you hate it… or it’s too weird… I promise we’ll stop and never talk about it again. Okay?”

His jaw works subtly, but even with his tension, she notices he’s looking at her mouth now. He doesn’t answer, and she takes that as a sign that she can get a little closer. He just watches her approach, hands balled into fists, and she wonders then what he’s thinking. Wonders why he’s so tense about this.

She lets her hands come to rest on either side of his chest, surprised by the firmness under his t-shirt, and he never pulls his eyes away when she looks up at him. “Please, Ben?”

Seconds tick past like hours, and she thinks he’ll say no again. Thinks maybe she’s made it too weird. Wonders why she’s so invested in his answer now. It’s just practice, right? Has he always had that little mole just above his eyebrow? Has she really never been close enough to see it?

His breath leaves him in a rush, and she can’t make out his expression, can’t _ possibly _discern what it means—but she feels a strange bit of excitement when he answers, “Okay.”

* * *

For all her wild ideas, she hadn’t actually considered how to go _ about _this.

She’s sitting across from him on his couch now, watching him just fucking _ stare _ at her—and she knows he’s waiting on her to initiate this. Whatever _ this _ is. She just has to _ kiss _him for now, but somehow that seems wildly more intimate than if she just dropped to her knees and put his cock in her mouth. 

_ Oh, God. _

Now she’s thinking about what his cock looks like. Will she see it? If she makes it that far? Does she sort of _ want _to? He’s just so big, after all—much bigger than Poe—and she can’t help but be curious. How has she never thought about it before right now?

“So should I just…?”

He shrugs. “This was your idea.”

She doesn’t miss the way his eyes dip to her mouth where she’s chewing on her lip. “Okay, so maybe I should just—” She scoots a little closer. “—go for it?”

She notices the way he swallows. “Sure.”

“Then I’ll just”—she leans in a little, her gaze drawn to _ his _mouth now—“do that.”

It’s like slow motion, the way her mouth gravitates the final short distance between them—and for a moment, it’s just warm skin against warm skin as she sort of just… hovers there. Her eyes are open (should they be closed?), and so are his, she notices. She lingers there for a moment with her mouth resting against his own, finding that she isn’t sure what to do after this part. Or rather, she _ knows _what to do—she’s kissed people before, after all—but she isn’t quite sure how fast she’s allowed to push this. 

Ben saves her when his eyes drift closed, when his hand covers hers against the couch, and then there’s a tentative little swipe of his tongue against her lower lip that makes her shiver. Her mouth opens on instinct, a little gasp escaping her, and the action seems to invite him to come right in as his grip on her hand goes a little tighter and his tongue sweeps inside her mouth.

_ He’s good at this, _ she thinks, which only leads to some irritated curiosity as to _ how _he got good at this. She’s certainly not very good at this. It’s not as if she goes around kissing random guys all the time, and he—

_ Oh. _

His hand has moved to her thigh now—and with her shorts on, his hand is hot and heavy against her skin. Oh, _ wow. _That’s… nice. His thumb is stroking back and forth just under the hem of her shorts, and he tilts his head to let his tongue press deeper inside her mouth as his other hand moves to cup her jaw. 

It’s a little overwhelming, and a lot all at once—but surprisingly, it’s _ anything _ but unpleasant. She finally allows her eyes to flutter closed, trying to shove down the lingering awkwardness that is clambering around inside her, trying to just _ feel _ everything that’s happening.

And there’s _ a lot _happening.

For one, whatever hesitation Ben has expressed before is now thrown out the window—which is evident in the way he’s begun to knead the soft flesh of her thighs and the little soft groaning noises he’s making in the back of his throat. 

And she is… into it? She isn’t sure if she’s surprised or not. She is, she thinks, for the most part, but then again, she isn’t, because Ben touches her like maybe he’s thought about this before. Like maybe he’s thought about this _ a lot _before. 

Now she’s wondering if he has. 

He tugs softly at her bottom lip, and _ oh, _she didn’t even know she liked teeth but she might… like teeth? There’s a deep warmth between her legs as he moves on from her mouth, lips pressing to her jaw and her throat and this definitely wasn’t part of the deal, when she asked to practice. Does he know he doesn’t have to do this?

“Ben.” He ignores her completely, sucking a little at her pulse and making her squirm. “_Ben.” _

He goes a little still, his hand nearly having made its way under the hem of her t-shirt, his fingers flexing a little against her hip as the warmth of his breath heaves against her throat. He draws back slowly, eyes wide and dark and a little crazed to be honest, and she sees the way his expression morphs into something like shock. Something like _ embarrassment. _

“I’m sorry, I—” His eyes are roving over her face, but she can’t look away from how red his mouth is now. “I didn’t—” He swallows thickly. “I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

She doesn’t miss the way she’s a little breathless, trying to think of what to say. “It’s… okay… it’s natural… right?”

He nods dumbly, eyes dipping back to her mouth like he might be thinking about kissing her again. “Right.”

She happens to notice the _ other _ blatant reaction to whatever just happened then, feeling her skin flush when she notices the tented front of his flannel pajama bottoms. His looks down at his lap where she’s now blatantly staring, and she sees the way his cheeks go bright red when he notices his… _ situation. _

He blindly grabs for a pillow from behind him, not meeting her eyes as he covers his lap quickly. “Fuck. _ Fuck. _I’m sorry. It’s just—”

“It’s just a natural response, right?” She’s trying to save him, but secretly she’s thinking about how _ big _that pants tent was. “It would happen with anyone, right?”

His mouth forms a tight line before he mutters, “Right.”

There’s still a warmth in her chest and between her legs, and she thinks this is her opening, if she can take it. Ben is a _ guy _ after all. Surely he wouldn’t say no to her offering to… Even if it’s _ her _ he might not say no to…

“I could help with that,” she says quietly, watching Ben’s eyebrows shooting up into his hair as he finally looks over at her. “If you want.”

“You want to—” His mouth gapes a little as he scrambles for words. “—help?”

She considers her words very carefully, not wanting Ben to be scared off—wanting him to think this means nothing. That this is about Poe. Even if in this moment she’s thinking very little about Poe and a _ lot _about what Ben’s hiding under that pillow.

“It might be good… practice,” she tries.

His expression goes tight. “Practice.”

“Sure. I mean… I don’t want to seem like I’ve never seen one up close before.”

“So you want to… practice. For Poe.”

He looks a little angry now. What did she say to make him angry? She needs to diffuse this, and fast. She scoots in to close the distance he’s put between them, her hands reaching to grip the edge of the pillow he’s holding as his eyes fly down to what’s happening with mild panic. 

“It’s not a big deal, Ben,” she reminds him. “It’s just me.”

_ It is a big deal, _she thinks. She’s just now realizing how much. 

She thinks he’ll protest, that he’ll scoot away—but it seems that testosterone wins the day, and he hardly puts up a fight when she tugs the pillow from his grip. Her eyes flick down to the still-tented front of his pants, but from her peripherals she can see _ his _eyes are fixated on her—watching her expression as she stares down at his lap. 

She considers how best to go about it—touching her best friend’s dick, and in the end she decides a direct approach is probably her best bet. Like a bandaid, she thinks, only with a lot more dick. 

She reaches a little too quickly, when she wraps her fingers around the flannel-covered length—and Ben hisses out a breath that makes her draw back just as fast, afraid she’s hurt him.

“Are you okay?”

His teeth are grinding together, his answer coming out tight. “It’s fine. Just surprised.”

She idly wonders if it’s a good surprise or a bad surprise, but her thoughts are too consumed with how _ hot _he was against her hand—even through the fabric. A thorough glance reveals a bit of reddened skin peeking out from the little gap that men’s sleep pants often have—and she sucks in a breath as her eyes fly up to meet his.

“Are you wearing underwear?”

“I… showered before I took a nap. I just threw these on after.”

“So you’re not…?”

“No. I’m not.”

_ That’s convenient. _

She reaches slower this time, poking a thumb between the little gap in the fabric as it brushes along something _ hot _ and _ hard. _She hears Ben’s sharp intake of air, and experimentally, she runs the pad of her thumb along the heated length that is surprisingly soft, a little thrill passing through her as he makes the same sound.

“Rey.”

_ Oh. _He’s never said her name like that before. 

Emboldened, she flicks her thumb, just a _ little— _but that’s all she needs for the fabric to part enough to free the enormity that turns out to be Ben’s cock. 

For a moment she can only stare at it, looking like some sort of planted flag in the flannel, just _ waiting _to lay claim to some unwitting vagina that it probably won’t fit in—and yet somehow it’s… pretty, too. Weirdly. 

There’s some shiny wetness at the head—a single bead of some viscous liquid leaking out of a little slit over the bulbous end that draws her attention. She reaches for it almost in a trance, sliding her thumb there to collect it before bringing it back with every intention to satisfy her curiosity.

Ben grabs for her wrist with a speed that snaps her out of her daze, his grip so tight it’s nearly painful, and his eyes appear almost black with the way the pupils are dilated. 

“What are you doing?”

“I was just… should I not?”

“Rey.” There he goes again, saying her name in that new way that makes her need to press her thighs together. “If you… if you do that I’ll—”

Her hand is just close enough to reach, and she deliberately lets her tongue flick out to swipe at the little bead. It’s not as unpleasant as she thought it would be, a little salty and a lot _ Ben _somehow—and the sound Ben makes… oddly she wishes she could do it all over again. 

“_Rey_,” he chokes out. “I—”

She lets him keep his grip on her wrist—she has another hand, after all, reaching to wrap around his cock as he lets out a drawn out groan that makes her a lot more excited than it probably should. 

She isn’t sure what to do with it once she’s got it in her hand, and she’s definitely afraid she’ll squeeze too tight and snap it in half somehow—so she keeps only a light pressure when she draws her fist up to the head in a light stroke. Ben doesn’t release his hold on her wrist, instead bringing his other hand to execute a similar grip over the one that’s wrapped around his cock—and his expression, his _ eyes— _they can only be described as tortured. 

He screws his eyes shut, his breath coming out heavy and labored, even a little sweat collecting at his brow—and she finds herself frustrated, that he won’t let her touch him the way she wants to. The way she finds she wants to _ very _much. 

It’s a little awkward, and a lot uncomfortable, when she curls her body to bum rush his cock face-first—and he yelps in surprise when her lips close over the head, both their collective fists resting just below it. He at least seems to lose a bit of his resolve—the grip on her wrist going slack immediately as his hand nearly drops full-force against the back of her head, his big body curling over hers until she can feel his stomach at her hair. 

“_Rey.” _

She can’t get much leverage like this, and she certainly isn’t sure what she’s necessarily supposed to do—but the mechanics of it seem simple enough, and she begins to suck a little messily at his cockhead, enjoying the deep moan that tears out of him. 

His cock is warm and soft and hard all at once against her tongue, and she closes her eyes against the feel of it, giving a little hum as she tries to force more of him into her mouth. She can feel his grip loosening around her fist, can feel the fingers of his other hand beginning to tangle in his hair, and it’s easy, now, to bat his hand away and free her fist so that she might work his cock a little. 

He hardly even puts up a fight, doing little more than grunting sharply as she tries to take more of him inside her mouth—coming up sputtering a little because he’s _ far _ too big and she’s _ far _too inexperienced. She doesn’t let it deter her, immediately diving back in to do what seems easier and drawing his head past her lips again. 

She can hear him practically whimpering her name, _ gripping _ her hair now—and there’s a heavy twitch at her tongue as he gets impossibly bigger. She closes her eyes, determined this time, relaxing her mouth to take in as _ much as she’s able_, and—

She isn’t sure who’s more surprised when hot warmth floods her mouth. It’s still not nearly as unpleasant as she expected. In fact, there’s something oddly _ thrilling _about being able to do this to him. She wraps her fist around the base of him as she swallows down every last bit, strangely proud that she is able to do so without gagging or making a fool of herself. 

She’s amazed that he’s still a little hard after, curious as to how exactly the refractory period works, and she comes up slowly, somewhat nervous for how Ben will feel about what just happened. His eyes are closed when she sits up, his body still slightly slumped even as she untangles herself from him. 

She’s worried for a moment that she’s pushed him too far, that she’d gotten too carried away—and she scrambles for something to say. Something to take the heaviness from the situation. 

“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn’t mean to—”

His sudden pounce nearly knocks the wind out of her. She falls to her back, his too-large body covering hers completely as his lips slide over hers to steal her breath. There is nothing hesitant about it—the way his tongue pushes inside her mouth and his teeth clack against hers—and for a moment she gets lost in it, unable to worry about what it means or what they’re doing. 

“Ben,” she says finally, breathlessly trying to speak between kisses. “_Ben.” _

He breaks away gasping, eyes still so dark and so _ wide _as he peers down at her. “What?”

“What are we doing?”

His brow furrows as his chest continues to heave a little. “Something I have admittedly wanted to do for a while.”

Her breath catches. “You have?”

“I have.”

There’s a bubble of excitement in her chest, a rush of warmth because insanely, even after having never actually considered it—she thinks that it might be _ exactly _what she wants, too.

“You know,” she tries, distracted by the redness of his mouth. “It wouldn’t be very loosey goosey… if I did this with someone I actually like. It might even have make it better, I think.”

His grin is blinding, and she wonders how she’s never noticed just how nice he looks when he smiles. “Yeah?”

“A writer for the virginity manual told me that.”

He’s still smiling when he rolls his eyes, ducking to kiss her again, and she wonders if this—_ them— _had been staring her in the face all along. 

She doesn’t make that date with Poe, turns out. She finds herself thoroughly occupied that weekend… and every weekend after that. 

No one minds one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
